The Carnival Girl
by Dallirious
Summary: Laura and Bill had met years before the Cylon attack. It lasted a week, they were on a first name basis, and he never got her number. AU
1. Strangers

**Author:** Dallas  
**Disclaimer:** Battlestar Galactica, and its characters, don't belong to me. Which kind of sucks, but I'm dealing with it.  
**Pairing:** Roslin/Adama  
**Summary:** Laura and Bill had met years before the Cylon attack. It lasted a week, they were on a first name basis, and he never got her number…  
**  
A/N:** This is just some crazy fun I decided to have. This is kind of me cheating in the fanfiction department, because I'm new to BSG and I was worried about missing things and all that, so I made my favourite characters teenagers.

* * *

Stretching her legs out, Laura put her hands behind her head and stared up at the sky. She was well out of the range from the noise of the carnival, but still in a good area to watch the senior pilots when it was their turn to show off. For a moment she stared past the bright blue sky, expanding her mind as if she was trying to contact her father. Somewhere out there he lay amongst the stars with the Gods. A shadow passed over her and she shielded her eyes in an attempt to see who it was.

"Would you like a drink?" He couldn't have been more then nineteen, three years her senior. She sat up to get a better a look and realised he was holding out a soda bottle.

"Pretty assured I'd accept I see," Nevertheless, she accepted the drink with a smile. "Thankyou…" She let the word drift into silence, indicating she would like to know exactly who he was.

"William," He sat down next to her in the grass. "My friends call me Bill."

"Laura," She shook hands with him before leaning back on her elbows. "My friends call me Law, but whatever floats your boat." The sun was so warm that she was tempted to fall asleep under its blanket, instead she took another look at her companion. He seemed to be doing the same, although his eyes frequently strayed to her bare legs.

"I saw you out here all alone," He suddenly looked out over the beach, realising she was looking at him. "You've been out here for some time, so I thought I'd come and keep you company."

"That's very noble of you, but I'm sure your girlfriend is waiting for you somewhere in that land of fun." She motioned casually back towards the carnival, turning her attention back to the sky. His eyes were almost the same blue, and she resisted the urge to look at them again.

"I don't have a girlfriend," He shrugged, crossing his legs and playing with the grass in front of him. Every now and then his eyes wandered back to her legs, but he couldn't help it. One creamy white leg seemed to shelter the other. Left knee covering right, and right foot covering left. "What about you?" He asked, trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"Unfortunately for you, I don't have a girlfriend either." She smirked, knowing well that was not what he meant. If there was a shade of red he did not turn after her comment, then it wasn't worth being a colour.

"I'm sorry… I meant…" He was stumbling over his words, trying to work out what exactly he meant to say to her.

"No, um…" She couldn't let him die of embarrassment for her silly joke. "I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not good at playing the pretty wallflower, tend to speak my mind too much, as you've just witnessed."

"It's their loss," Bill muttered. "I like a girl who understands things beyond their own reflection."

"That's sweet," She smiled, sitting up so that she they were at the same level. "You're a cadet?" Her eyes, took in his uniform. She had to admit, like any other young woman she just loved the sight of a man in uniform.

"I was… I'm a Junior Officer in the Colonial Fleet now."

"Oh," She wasn't sure if he was showing off, but she did notice him puff out his chest as he spoke. Not that he really needed to. "My Grandfather was in the Fleet. It's definitely something to take pride in."

"So what brings you to the Carnival and forces you to sit far away from it?" He inquired, looking back at the colours in the next field.

"My mother is the fortune teller," Laura sighed, waiting for him to start running I the opposite direction. When he didn't, she continued. "We come every year, but I didn't really want to this year. So I came out here, and read a book." She patted the book lying beside her, which he had only just noticed.

"At least you get to relax," He smiled. "I have to do another flyover in three hours."

"That gives you three hours to do whatever the hell you want." She reasoned, picking a couple of daisies out of the ground.

"Do you mind if I stay here with you?"

"You want to sit and talk for three hours?" Laura laughed, gently threading the small flowers together as she spoke.

"We don't have to talk." He offered with a small shrug of his shoulders.

"Well I make it a rule not to make out with people I just met, in an open field." She raised her eyebrow and met his eyes.

"So if we were surrounded by trees…" A smile played on his lips as he joined in her little game, realising that she enjoyed teasing him.

"Oh," She placed the daisy chain gently on her head as she spoke. "Now that would be perfectly acceptable." She lay back down in the grass and he followed her lead.

"So why are you out here?"

"It's quiet." She told him simply, rolling onto her side to look at him.

"You were dragged to a Carnival against your will, so you're sitting in a field all by yourself?" He asked, staring up at the clouds circling above them.

"Yeah," She muttered. When she realised he wasn't going to look at her she rolled back over and tried to disappear into the galaxy again. "My Dad, and my sisters, died earlier in the year. I was contemplating life and our place in the universe."

"That's a lot to think about," He sighed, his hand rested over hers and she turned her head to look at him again. "Dark, endless thoughts…"

"You've done this too?"

"My sister died five years ago," He replied quietly and felt her squeeze his hand. "I spent a few restless nights on the roof of our house, staring up at the sky."

"I haven't tried the roof." She muttered.

"I think the open field is a better choice," Bill admitted, he turned his head and their eyes locked. For a brief moment they just seemed to stare at each other. It seemed odd to them both, that they felt so close and relaxed with a complete stranger. He turned to look up at the sky again. "You've got less chance of falling and breaking your neck." She laughed at his joke and he couldn't help but feel as though they were floating. Her laugh seemed to almost play out in some form of sweet melody, and he was tempted to close his eyes and fall asleep listening to it. The soothing sound stopped abruptly and he noticed Laura sit up.

"How long are the officers performing?" She asked.

"Only the next two days," Bill sat up and looked back towards the Carnival to see someone walking towards them. "But I have leave for the rest of the week… you're going?"

"I…" Laura dusted herself off quickly as she stood up and grabbed her bag. "I'm sorry, I have to go. It was really nice meeting you, Bill."

"Laura," He grabbed her hand before she could walk off. "Am I going to see you again?" He could feel her trying to pull away from him, but he put more strength into his grip.

"Ah, yes…" She glanced at the young man heading towards them, her green eyes flooded with desperation. "I'll meet you at the main gates tomorrow, what time's good for you?" She asked quickly as she finally slipped free of his hand.

"Eleven, but Laura…"

"I'll see you at eleven, I promise!" As fast as she could, she ran towards the oncoming figure. Bill stayed sitting where he was, trying to make out who the person was. He couldn't have been much older than Bill himself. There was a pause as Laura almost barrelled into the young man. She took his arm and they seemed to become caught up in an argument as they headed back towards the carnival. "Eleven at the gate…" Bill drew his knees up and leant his arms against his knees. Frankly, he didn't care about the mystery man. All he could think about was the time and place that's he'd see her again.


	2. Getting to Know You

**A/N:** The mystery boy is revealed, and yes he is related to another BSG character. Thankyou so much for the reviews.

--

Fixing her dress, Laura glanced at herself in the mirror one last time as she passed the Fun House. It was the only mirror she knew of that wouldn't horribly distort her figure, and it left her feeling satisfied with her appearance. "Laura!" She turned back to find her mother waving her back to the tent. With a quick glance at her watch, she ran back towards her mother. "Did you tell Olivia I would help her out?"

"Yes Mom," Laura sighed, twisting her boot in the mud. "I ran straight over there and told her when you told me yesterday."

"Don't sass me, Laura." Evangeline Roslin warned as she noticed two teenage girls considering whether to have their fortunes told.

"I'm not!" She cried out, wishing she could just be left alone to go to her date. Was it even a date? Her stomach flipped and she wasn't sure what her mother was talking about any more. "Pardon?"

"Are you meeting Peter?"

"No," She groaned. "Could you please stop encouraging him? He's driving me crazy."

"He loves you Laura," Evangeline reasoned, sitting down outside her tent with a smile. "I know you have a life, but he just wants to take care of you. Run along, I'll see you at dinner."

"I'll come back and tell you if my plans have changed." Laura promised as she began to walk slowly backwards.

"Sounds like you're hoping they will." A sly smile graced Evangeline's face, and she couldn't help but laugh as her daughter almost tripped over her own feet.

"Of course not, I'm just saying…" Laura steadied herself, and ducked her head in an attempt to hide her embarrassment. "I've got to go." She turned and ran as fast as she could towards the gate. The crowds were thinning as people began to start hunting down places to eat. But the second week of the Carnival generally died down a bit during the day anyway, and for once Laura was grateful for that fact. She managed to avoid any muddy patches as she made a mad dash for her destination. As she neared the gates she slowed down, once again fixing her dress and tucking her hair behind her ear. She checked her watch to find she was fifteen minutes late. But hopefully, being a guy he would be too. Taking a deep breath she walked out the gates to find him sitting on a swing, waiting for her. "Not wearing your uniform I see." She smiled as she sat on the swing next to him.

"I'm not flying today," He admitted, he'd seen her walk through the gate and taken the time to admire her outfit. A dark purple dress hung loosely to her body, but wrapped nicely against her waist before dropping to her knee. A pair of leather ankle boots, slightly smothered in mud, finished off the outfit. "Which means I don't have to run off anywhere in the afternoon." He watched with a smile and she swung back and forth. There was something about her that just seemed to attract his attention. She was beautiful, he'd have to be blind not to notice, but there was something more. Something seemed to just draw him in, and it intrigued him.

"I take it that's your way of saying you'd like to spend the afternoon with me," Laura laughed, crossing her ankles as she slowed the swing to a complete stop. "Or you're trying to make a subtle comment in order to find out why I left you alone in an open field."

"I think it was a little of both," He chuckled, leaning back. "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend."

"I don't." She told him simply, a sly smile playing on his lips.

"I see," Bill couldn't help but smile, she enjoyed being in control and not letting anything slip. For reasons he was unaware of, she had to be perfect on the outside. She had to have that air of mystery about her, and keep newcomers out. "You're not going to tell me who he is, are you?" He attracted her attention and she grinned.

"I assure you he's not my boyfriend and never was," Laura sighed, jumping as she swung forward and landing in a puddle of mud. She cringed, but smiled when she noticed him laughing at her. "An afternoon to enjoy and you're worrying about nothing." She held out her hand and he took it, relishing the feel of her soft skin.

"You know this place better than I do," They walked into the Carnival hand in hand. "What should we do?"

"Anything and everything," She shrugged. It occurred to her that she'd never held someone's hand before, with the exception of her parents and her sisters. It felt so comfortable and easy. "I think the general consensus is that as long as you end up throwing up near a garbage disposal, you're having fun."

"You've never 'had fun' before?"

"Not since I was eight," She admitted. "I know the Carnival from the inside, why bother enjoying it when, two weeks out of every year, I live it?"

"Maybe you've just never had the right person to enjoy it with." He offered as they walked down the muddy path towards the rides.

"Maybe," Laura muttered. She wasn't sure what it was about Bill that made her feel safe, but it was a feeling she didn't want to lose any time soon. "Let's go in the Haunted Battlestar, I'm sure that would interest you." She grinned mischievously as she dragged him towards the large tent. Even in daylight it looked spooky on the outside, who knew what it would be like on the inside.

--

"What's your favourite color?" Bill asked as they found themselves back on the swings eating ice-cream. The sun was setting, and with a smile she pointed towards the horizon.

"That dark pink," She licked at the small stream of ice-cream trickling down the cone. "It's almost purple but not quite. That's my favourite."

"What do you want to do with your life?"

"Good one," Laura rocked slightly in the swing, and stared off into the distance for a moment. The answer was on the tip of her tongue, but she wasn't quite sure what it was. "I suppose I'd like to get married and have kids. As long as I'm happy I don't care what happens."

"Good answer, those were my five by the way." He took a bite out of his ice-cream and cringed at the pain that shot through his head.

"Ha, you've got to be careful of that," Laura began to giggle uncontrollably. "Okay, okay… where do you see yourself in, let's say, forty years time?"

"Forty years time I'll be…" He did the math in his head. "Fifty-nine, so I'd probably be retiring. Find a nice country house on Caprica with lots of space for grandchildren to run around." He felt like he could tell her anything, even if he'd committed the worst possible crimes. Everything just seemed to come together easier in his mind around her, and he loved it. He craved the clarity she seemed to give him.

"Why did you want to see me again?" She asked quietly after a short silence.

"Because I can't stop thinking about you," He answered without hesitation and without thought. The words seemed to tumble from his mouth the instant they formed in his mind. "I saw you when I arrived at the Carnival last week, and I've been searching for you since that moment. I didn't know what name to call you, but I knew it had to be something angelic…"

"You know Laura comes from the word 'laurel' which is a type of flowering plant, there's nothing really angelic about it."

"I know what a laurel is," He moved so that his swing was closer to hers, pressure building in his legs as he tried to hold it there. "They produce oils that make some of the finest spices and perfumes across the galaxy."

"Someone payed attention in Biology…" She stopped as she felt his hand brush against her cheek. Her dark green eyes seemed to light up as she watched him move to stand before her. Suddenly she found herself wondering what else he'd learnt in school, and she felt her cheeks burn a bright red. His fingers danced along her jaw, resting beneath her chin as he took a step closer to her. Her mind was going crazy with thoughts that just wouldn't stay silent.

_…was she doing the right thing, about to kiss a boy she'd only just met?_

_…what if she screwed it up? Was there some sort of special manoeuvre when it came to kissing that she hadn't been taught?_

_…why do birds fly in a 'v' shape?_

She bit back the laughter that threatened to erupt as the last thought crossed her mind, unsure exactly where it came from. Bill's thumb brushed against her cheek and she smiled. There was movement nearby, but she was too absorbed in his light blue eyes to notice it.

"Laura!" She had to stop herself from cursing as the moment was torn apart by a familiar voice. He moved away from her, as a gangly figure walked towards them. "You're mother's looking for you."

"Thankyou Peter, I'll be home soon." Laura waved it off, hoping he'd just turn around and leave them alone. But it seemed Peter wasn't that good at taking a hint. He was quite stubborn, and when he wanted to be involved in something he would be. When it appeared he wasn't going to leave, Bill decided to go instead.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Laura." He promised as he began to walk away.

"Wait," She called after him. "How will you know where to find me?"

"I'll know." He shrugged, as if her whereabouts were all too predictable. She watched him go before turning on her friend. He stood there grinning like an idiot. When he finally glanced at her, he began to back away slowly.

"Oh you better run," She warned him, as she got up and started towards him.

"Laura, I'm just looking out for your well being…"

"You meant to drive him off?" Laura's voice hit a high pitch and Peter flinched at the sound. "What is so wrong with me having a boyfriend?"

"Nothing," He laughed, although still slightly afraid of the death glare she shot him. "But couldn't you hold out until, I don't know, you turn fifty?" The fire in her eyes flared and there was nothing he could do but run.

"Peter August Thrace, I'm going to kill you!" Laura yelled as she ran after the older boy.


	3. One Day Apart

--

"Where's your head Bill?"

"Huh?" Bill looked up at his friend, from where he sat under a tree. "Did you say something Saul?"

"Yeah I said something," Saul playfully kicked Bill's leg, keeping an eye on the festivities outside the bar as he did so. "I thought I'd be worrying about Ellen all night, and then you go all mindless on me. Now I'm not sure who I should be watching." He took a seat next to his friend and offered him a bottle of Ambrosia. With a sigh, Bill took the bottle but simply rested it next to him on the ground.

"I think I met a girl…" Bill muttered, staring up at the stars.

"You think?" Saul chuckled. "Either you met a girl or you didn't Bill, so which is it?"

"I met a girl," He thought about what he was saying for a long time, his mind filled with nothing but the Carnival girl he'd met only two days before. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"Bill's in looooove…" A rather drunk voice sang into the night. Neither of the young men had noticed her join them, and promptly Ellen collapsed into Saul's lap. "Our little Billy boy has a little crush." She giggled, her arms snaking around Saul's neck. They'd been at the bar for two hours and she was already smashed.

"I might go for a walk." Bill muttered, moving to stand up. He was stopped as Ellen grabbed his hand.

"Go for her Billy," She grinned, her eyes unfocused and it was hard to know if she knew what was coming out of her own mouth. "You deserve it." She giggled and snuggled into Saul's embrace.

"Go, I've got this sorted," Saul rolled his eyes. "But you owe me one. When you least expect it, you'll owe me one."

"I'll keep that in mind," Bill promised as he walked off, not sure where his feet were taking him as he trudged through the town.

--

"Peter what's with that girl that you keep talking to?" Laura asked quietly as they sat together in a tree high above her mother's tent.

"Nothing," Peter shrugged, as best he could without losing his balance. He'd always found it fascinating that Laura had an amazing sense of balance. Almost as if she was perfectly centred. He remembered nights with her sister, hearing nothing but annoyance in her voice when she would discuss their dance class. Laura would hardly focus when she danced and never get a move wrong. While Anne did all that she could and would always falter on the harder routines. "Why?" He asked slowly, picking bark off his jumper as he sat up.

"You can interfere in my love life, but I can't interfere in yours?"

"Law, you don't have a love life."

"My point," She let her arms fall off her stomach and hang gracefully in the air, as if she was actually lying dead on the branch. "You chased off the last three guys that showed even the slightest bit of interest in me, Peter, that's not fair. It's hard enough to get a guy during Carnival season, and now I have one who's showing genuine interest in me. I want this one." A smile played on her lips and she sighed happily.

"Laura…"

"I'm serious, I can't stop thinking about Bill and I didn't even see him today," Laura somehow managed to roll over so that she was lying on her stomach, and she rested her head on her arms. "What did it feel like when you fell in love with Annie?" Her gaze fell on the Ferris Wheel, still slowly spinning as the nights festivities wore on.

"You're too good at changing subjects…"

"Peter, please?" Laura pouted as she turned to look at him, sounding like a child asking for lollies. It had been months since she'd spoken about the accident, and for once she felt an overwhelming need to know more about her oldest sister.

"When I fell in love with Anne," He began slowly, a smile spreading across his lips. "It felt like nothing on earth could hold me down. I was floating throughout the galaxy. I was alive."

"You've never been in space, Peter. How would you know what it felt like to fly?"

"I haven't been in space," Peter admitted quietly. "But I flew off a building once."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they don't do it as much as they used to any more. But when you were a kid, they had these big things that you'd hold on to and then just dive off a building. You'd glide all the way to the bottom."

"Wow," Laura muttered in amazement, her gaze fell to the ground below her. For a moment she wished she had wings so she could just fly down. It would be like testing that what she was feeling was what Peter described to her. "I think I…" Something else caught her attention. The young man standing further down the path, eyeing the fortune teller's tent as if he wasn't sure whether he wanted to go in or not.

"Laura, did you fall asleep?" Peter asked cautiously, turning slightly to get a better look at her.

"I have to go," She muttered, and quicker than expected she was half way down the tree preparing to jump to the bottom. "I'll see you tomorrow Peter."

"Laura?" He shrugged casually as she looked back up at him. The look in her eyes was that of a scared child, worried they were about to be yelled at. "Don't stay out too late and… don't give him anything you don't want to give him."

"Gods Peter, way to kill a mood," Laura laughed and jumped, landing gracefully in a crouched position on the ground. She almost bolted straight through her mother's tent, but decided it was better to go around and not get caught running to see a boy. There was a definite lightness to her step. Maybe she was flying, and was too focused on her destination to notice it. "Looking to have your fortune told?" She asked quietly as she snuck up behind him.

"Looking for you," He smiled as he turned to find her smiling back at him. "I walked all the way from town. I wasn't sure where I was going, but I ended up here." He wasn't entirely sure why he felt the need to tell her that. In any other case he would have been embarrassed. But she was different.

"Well to be honest," Laura dipped her head as her cheeks reddened. "After spending a day without you, I considered becoming a Junior Officer just to know we had some connection."

"This feels bad," He shook his head slightly and laughed. "Laura, I'd like to ask you on a date."

"Seriously?"

"Well, officially we haven't been on a date so I suppose we've just been acquaintances until…"

"Until you told me you wanted to ask me out," She laughed. "Well, Bill, the answer is yes. I will absolutely go on a date with you." Without thinking she stepped forward and lightly brushed her lips against his. As she pulled away, she stood there for a moment with her eyes closed. Sparks were flying throughout her body and she could feel his hand on her arm, as if to steady her.

"Laura," His free hand brushed against her cheek and she opened her eyes, the smile still playing on her lips. "You have the most exquisite smile." The words were almost whispered and yet, even with the surrounding noise of the Carnival, she heard every word.

"I better go before my Mom comes out… or Peter."

"He's got some sort of hold over you…"

"He's a friend that cares too much," Laura sighed, with a roll of her eyes. "And he's no match for you, he's a musician. He can throw a punch but, to be honest, won't unless he has to."

"Thanks for the heads up," He leaned in and claimed her lips, drawing out a passionate kiss. They were the only two people in the world, and it felt so right. "I'll pick you up tomorrow night at six." He murmured against her lips, and as she pulled away she simply nodded in reply. She felt his fingers drag across her skin as they parted.

Opening her eyes, she watched as he walked away. She waited, and after a few moments he turned around. He walked backwards a few feet, watching her watching him. She couldn't help but giggle as he lost his footing and almost crashed into a jewellery stall. Slightly embarrassed, he ran a hand through his hair and disappeared. Her heart stopped for a moment and she half expected to see him return, but he didn't. Still she stood there, unsure of what her next move was. Lost in thoughts she'd never experienced before. Laura Roslin had a date.

--

Once around the corner, he paused. Was she still standing where he left her?

Should he just peek around the corner and check?

Would it be unacceptable to run back and kiss her again, when they hadn't even been on their first date?

Bill rested against a tree, smiling to himself. "Gods, what's going on in your frakked up head Adama?" He questioned. But even as he tried to be annoyed with himself for the confusion in his head, he couldn't help but smile at the thought of her. Laura with the mischievous glint in her eyes which was occasionally hidden by her fiery red hair. Her smile was bright, full of excitement and love. Bill shook his head and headed back into town, an obvious spring in his step.


	4. The First Date

**A/N:** I'm really sorry it took so long. This chapter just refused to be written. And I'm not too happy about how I ended it. But, I don't know, you tell me. Thankyou very much for all the reviews!

* * *

For almost an hour she'd been playing with her hair. Up in a clip, a few strands framing her face. Laura tilted her head to one side, assessing her reflection. She sighed and removed the clip, shaking out her long hair. Long auburn waves hung down around her shoulders. She smiled, it was exactly what she'd been trying to achieve. As she reached out for her lip gloss she paused, her hand hovering in the air. Slowly she brought her hand closer to her face and noticed the slight shake. She was nervous. In all her sixteen years, Laura Roslin had never been nervous. 

"Are you alright, baby?" Evangeline stood in the doorway, watching her daughter with interest.

"I met a boy," Laura said quietly. "He asked me out and I said yes. I didn't even think to tell you. But look, I'm shaking." She turned to face her mother and held out both her hands.

"Laura," Evangeline took the child's hands in her own, before pulling her into a hug. "You're nervous, sweetheart. It's perfectly normal. I threw up before my first date with your father."

"Mom, please don't make me think about throwing up." She mumbled against her mother's shoulder.

"What time is this date?"

"Six," Laura pulled away, running her hand through her hair. "He's coming here to pick me up at six."

"Well you only have half an hour. Fifteen minutes, if he's any sort of gentleman." She kissed her daughter's cheek. "Do you want some help?"

"Yes, please." She smiled allowing her mother to take over, although a little confused when she ignored her small pile of make-up. "Mom, my things are right…" Laura fell silent as her mother picked up a make-up bag.

"We can't have you going on your first date looking like a little girl," Evangeline smiled, brushing hair out of her daughter's eyes. She sighed and gently began to apply the make-up to Laura's face. "You've grown up faster then I expected you would, but your old enough to make the right choices and act responsibly."

"Mom, nothing's going to happen. Bill wouldn't try anything, unless I was comfortable with it, I'm sure of it." She frowned and closed her mouth obediently as her lipstick was applied.

"The question is, what are you comfortable with?" Evangeline muttered. It was a rhetorical question, and Laura knew it. But her mind began to race through possible scenarios. "I have no doubt that you will always make the right choices in your life, sweetheart. When you get older, you'll learn to put other people first. But right now, you come first. Try to be responsible." She finished her work, brushing excess powder from the tip of her daughter's nose.

"I'll make no promises," Laura said quietly, shaking her head. "But I will try."

"Good girl," Evangeline smiled brightly. "Now, you're not wearing your slippers, are you?"

--

She'd still been trying to decide on shoes and a jacket when he arrived, fifteen minutes early. Evangeline had taken matters into her own hands and sat him down with a cup of tea while they waited on her daughter.

Surprisingly no threats were made, and the teenagers were almost pushed out of the tent when it was time to leave. Laura giggled as they walked, hand in hand, towards the open fields.

"If you don't tell me what we're doing, I might just turn around and go home." She warned, but the smile on her face could not be hidden. The fact that she had no idea what he'd prepared only served to make it more exciting for her.

"You trust me don't you?" Bill asked with a sly grin, pulling her closer to him.

"More than I should trust someone I only met three days ago," With grace she turned, and began walking backwards in front of him as they spoke. "Why aren't we leaving the Carnival? Because there are some foods I prefer not to eat here. They don't exactly scream 'date' at you."

"I promise you, we're not eating Carnival food," He laughed, pulling her back to him as they stopped by the fences. "Look." He turned her around to look out over the field in which they had met. As the sun slowly set, she could only just make out the tops of the four lanterns in the distance. Before she could say anything, Bill had half climbed over the fence and was offering his hand to help her up.

"I wonder if the military know they have such a romantic in their crew," She smiled as her feet touched the ground on the other side. Long grass licked at her ankles, but it didn't seem to bother her. His hands slid around her waist, and her mind drew a blank as he softly kissed her. Her broad smile broke through as she pulled away. "We're never going to get all the way out there if we keep doing this."

"You weren't that hungry were you?" He asked playfully, receiving a slap on the shoulder in return. "Come on then, before the sun goes down on us, and we fall down a rabbit hole. Having to spend the rest of our lives covered in dirt, trying to tunnel our way out."

"Oh you really know the way to a girl's heart," She giggled as they began their trek. As they neared their destination, she couldn't help but notice he'd set everything up in the exact spot they'd met. "It's perfect." Laura whispered, clasping his hand a little tighter. A picnic blanket was laid out neatly, held down in the corners by four silver lanterns. An extra blanket sat on top a picnic basket in case they got cold, while the picnic basket itself was somewhat overflowing with half-hidden delights.

"Peter helped me set it up," Bill admitted as they sat down together. "And obviously, he kept you away this afternoon."

"I'm going to have to thank him," Laura smiled, watching eagerly as he opened the basket. "This really is… wow." She couldn't remember how she was going to finish her sentence, and decided to just give up on words for a while until she became more comfortable with her situation.

"If we were older we'd be having champagne." His tone was slightly apologetic as he handed her a champagne glass, filled with apple cider.

"I think this is better," She admitted, sipping her drink as he sat beside her. "I like how much you've put into this. It's really, very sweet."

"If you keep calling me sweet, we're going to run into a few problems."

"Okay then," Laura grinned wickedly as she put her glass down and inched away from him. "…Sweetheart." She added with glee, getting up to run as he lunged at her. She ran as fast as she could across the field, and to him she seemed to fly. Just skimming along the ground with a grace no mortal could comprehend. With a glance over her shoulder, she squealed and made a turn towards the beach. He was closing in on her. Before she knew, his fingers had encircled her wrist. She was pulled backwards, falling against him. There was a sudden burst of giggles from Laura as Bill lost his footing, and they both fell to the ground.

"Have I mentioned how much I love your dress?" He asked playfully as he rolled them over, allowing them to lie together in the long grass.

"I do believe we missed that part of the conversation." Laura continued to giggle as his fingers danced across her stomach. He traced the dark blue patterns that mixed the light blue fabric, never-ending patterns that resembled the familiar mark of the ancient tribes. A soft chuckle escaped his lips as he could feel her stomach move beneath his fingers, even as she tried to contain her giggling fit.

"It really is a beautiful dress," His hand slid up, stopping just below her breasts, and he pressed a kiss against her lips. The sound of her giggles dissipated, as his hand trailed down to rest on her hip. The dress flared out at her waist, creating a thicker barrier between his skin and hers. "It accentuates some of your best attributes, and brings out a blue tint in your eyes." He whispered against her lips.

"You're know…" Laura sighed as she gently pushed him away. "You're blocking my view of the sunset." A cheeky grin spread across her lips, and he rolled onto his back.

"Wouldn't want to do that now," He tried his best not to smile, but found it to be too hard a task. He turned his head to look at her. They had missed most of the sunset, and soon all the light they'd have would be from the lanterns and the Carnival, but he was content just to watch her laying there. She rested with one hand below her head and one against her stomach. Her auburn hair glistened in the dying sunlight, and her eyes seemed to expertly reflect the content smile on her lips. "You're so gorgeous." He hadn't intended on verbalising his thoughts, but relaxed when she rolled onto her side and rested her head on his shoulder.

They continued to watch the clouds roll by until the sunlight completely disappeared, leaving them in darkness. The sounds of the Carnival seemed to echo across the fields surrounding them, yet neither of them seemed to notice it. They were content to just lie together, neither saying a word. It was perfect. She felt so warm and safe as she snuggled up against him, his hand resting on her hip. Breaking the silence, her stomach growled and the both broke out laughing.

"Maybe we should eat," She giggled, burying her head in his shoulder to try and stop the hysterical outburst. It didn't help that he found her situation all too amusing. Her giggles dyed away and she pushed herself up. "I think the whole 'lying around' thing will work better when we've eaten."

"I can't argue with that." Bill chuckled. He stood up and held out his hand to Laura. They walked hand in hand back to their picnic.

--

Again she'd found herself with her head resting on his shoulder. They'd pulled a blanket over themselves, trapping the warmth of their bodies. Her fingers played with the buttons on his shirt, occasionally pausing to dance along the fabric instead. They'd spoken of dreams and nightmares, friends and family, the past and the present. Everything was up for discussion, if only to ensure they didn't have to part.

"There's millions and millions of stars," Laura sighed after a long silence. "Did you know they're dead by the time we see them? They shine so brightly, and stretch across the galaxy even in death."

"One day I'll take you up there."

"One day?" She smiled and her hand paused on his chest. "Is that a promise?"

"Of course," Bill said quietly, taking her hand in his own. "One day, when I'm the Admiral, I'll fly you to the edges of the galaxy and we'll watch the stars take form."

"I'll hold you to that." She whispered, closing her eyes.


	5. Secrets & Snoops

**A/N:** Sorry this took so long. But I hope you enjoy it. There's a bit more Ellen/Saul because I was having trouble writing Laura/Bill cos they're in this little awkward stage. But I hope it worked out alright.

--

He knew he was being watched as he shined his shoes. The question was, why was she watching him? It was beginning to get on his nerves. Still she lay in the grass watching him, and sipping her soda. "Don't you have a boyfriend you can stare at?"

"Saul's gone to grab some lunch," Ellen shrugged as best she could. "I'm interested in this mystery girl of yours."

"That makes two of us," Bill smiled, blue eyes sparkling with amusement.

"You really do like her?"

"Ellen," He looked up to find her seriously scrutinising him. "Yes, I really do like her."

"So when do I get to meet her?" She flashed a devious smile.

"Why would I introduce her to you?"

"Because I'm your best friend's girl, and my opinion does matter."

"Contrary to popular belief," Bill quipped, ducking as she threw her book at him. He laughed as he picked it up. "I see your reading hasn't improved."

"There's nothing wrong with a girl wanting some romance in her life," Ellen declared as she stood up to retrieve her book. "I'm sure your mystery girl wouldn't mind some…"

"Laura," Bill muttered. "Her name's Laura."

The way he spoke her name, intrigued Ellen. She suddenly felt as though she'd walked in on an intimate moment between two people. After a moment she smiled, touching his shoulder as she passed him. "It's good to see you happy Bill." She said softly.

--

"Where are you going?" Peter asked in confusion as Laura rushed past him.

"I have a lunch date," She smiled, twisting her hair into a bun as she moved to the door. "So, I can't stay."

"But you just got up," He seemed genuinely upset. "We haven't had a chance to discuss. You're supposed to discuss the first date before you go on another. How am I supposed to know if this kid is any good for you?"

"He's not a kid Peter," Laura shook her head, brushing dirt off her jeans and straightening her top. "And I wanted to see him again today, I wasn't aware there was all these rules…"

"You do realise that you're getting closer to the third date if you do this, don't you?"

"You can count," Laura muttered sarcastically. "No wonder Anne liked you." She smiled sweetly and kissed his cheek.

"Laura, the third date rule…" Peter wasn't sure exactly how to explain it all to her. To be honest, he didn't want to. He liked the idea of Laura remaining an innocent little girl forever. He lowered his voice in case her mother overheard them. "Basically, you have sex on the third date."

"What?" Laura chuckled, although not very amused by the idea.

"Just what I said," He nodded. "That's how it works."

"And you think I'm the type of girl to do that sort of thing, just because of some stupid rule?" She raised an eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest.

"No that's not what I'm saying…"

"Peter," She rested a hand on his shoulder. "I trust that Bill wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't want to do. Ultimately it's my decision."

--

"This is crazy," Saul muttered as Ellen dragged him through the Carnival, stopping every now and then to keep out of sight. "Why can't you just leave the guy alone?"

"Don't you want to know about this mystery girl?" Ellen hissed at him as she peered around the side of a tent.

"Well yeah, but then she wouldn't be a mystery girl any more."

"He says her name's Laura," She told him with a smile. "And he really likes her."

"You're a little on the psychotic side," Saul muttered, pulling away from her and flexing the muscles in his hand to try and get some feeling back.

"But you love me," She pointed out with a grin, before turning her attention back to the couple in the distance. "Look he's holding her hand."

"I hold your hand…"

"But we've been together for five years."

"Only five?" He raised an eyebrow only to be hit in the shoulder. "I was kidding. You know I love you." He turned her around to face him, pulling her close.

"I can't spy on them if I'm not watching them," Ellen frowned.

"I can think of something much more entertaining we could be doing right now," Saul growled, kissing her lips softly.

--

Laura glanced over her shoulder and frowned. Something felt awkward, like someone was following her. She smiled when Bill squeezed her hand and turned back to him. "Ever get the feeling you're being watched?"

"Is this still because I scared you in the Haunted Battlestar?"

"No," She replied firmly, before cracking a smile. "Okay, maybe a little. But how can you blame me. That place is bad enough and you have to disappear and jump out at me."

"It was funny," Bill laughed, pulling her to him. "Did you know that thing is almost an exact replica of the Galactica?"

"No I didn't, seeing as I've never been on a Battlestar," Laura replied with a cheeky smile.

"We'll have to fix that…"

"They don't let civilians on, do they?" She frowned noticing he was pulling her towards a jewellery stand.

"We can say you're with the Press," Bill shrugged, kissing her forehead. "Something about doing an article on one of the greatest Battlestars of our time…"

"Except that I'm sixteen, there's no way they'd believe that."

"You don't look sixteen," He told her sincerely.

"I'm not sure if that's a compliment or not…"

"You know what? Neither am I," He said with a smile. "Now tell me which necklace you like."

"Bill," She looked up at the silver chains hanging from the rod above her. "You're not buying a necklace."

"Why not?"

"Look at the price of these things," Laura muttered. "You shouldn't waste money on me."

"Nothing involving you is a waste," He told her. "I want to buy you something nice."

"Why don't you pick one?" She raised an eyebrow, freeing her hand from his grasp. "I'll go and get lunch, and you can pick out whichever you feel I'd like."

"What if you hate what I pick?"

"Then it was never meant to be," She laughed childishly. "I'll be at the hotdog stand."

He watched her walk away before returning his attention to the necklaces, silver chains with an array of different pendants and designs. For a moment he glanced down at the rings and bracelets that were laid out before him. Surely she was only kidding in suggesting that his choice would determine what lay ahead. He sighed and glanced back up at the necklaces again. Then something caught his eye.

--

"She's disappeared, and he's buying jewellery."

"Ellen, just give up," Saul muttered as he sipped his soda. "You're not going to find out what's going on unless Bill tells you. You're just speculating."

"Then I'll harass him tomorrow," Ellen frowned, annoyed that he wasn't playing along. "Don't you think it's odd that he hasn't told us much about this girl, and now he's buying her jewellery?"

"How do you know he's buying it for her?" He questioned.

"There's no one else," Ellen replied simply. "It's obvious by the way he looks at her and talks about her."

"He doesn't talk about her…"

"I got him to talk about her," She pointed out with a triumphant smile. "Not much but it was something at least."

"You have too much time on your hands."

"Indulge me a little while longer," She pouted, resting her head on his shoulder. "Besides, you know me I'll bore of this eventually. Then we can go and get drunk, and have kinky sex."

"Suddenly I'm willing to do whatever you want," Saul laughed, kissing her neck.

"I thought so," She turned her attention back to the jewellery stand. "Come on, he's leaving."

Saul muttered something about girls being nosy as he was dragged off in Bill's direction.

--

"So you didn't end up buying me anything?" She had waited a whole hour and still nothing, thus deciding to bring up the subject with him.

"I did, but I decided to wait and give it to you another time." He shrugged, leading her towards the gates.

"How do I know you're not just saying that to make me see you again?" Laura asked playfully.

"Ah," Bill thought for a moment, before shaking his head. "You don't. You'll just have to wait and see."

"What if I don't show up again?"

"Then it was never meant to be," He mimicked, kissing her passionately before she could respond.


	6. The First Time

**A/N:** Firstly let me say this is my first time writing any form of sex in a fic... so I hope it's okay. Also, the end is near. I have one more chapter planned for this fic. I can't believe it's almost finished. Depending on how sentimental I get about it, I should have it up by the end of the week. Enjoy.

--

The last night of the Carnival was always the most spectacular. Fireworks exploded against the night sky, briefly illuminating the fields below. Laura stared up at the night sky, her head resting against Bill's shoulder as they lay together. "It's pretty," She whispered, as millions of silver lights fell from the sky followed by a crackling sound. "It's funny how you see the fireworks before you hear them."

"It's good if you can determine what sound it's going to make," Bill mused, his arm tightening around her. "Particularly when it's going to be a loud one and you can cover your ears in time." 

Laura smiled, her fingers drawing circles against his chest. A thought occurred to her and she slowly sat up, turning to face him. "We pack up and leave tomorrow," She said slowly, looking down at her hands. "And I've really had fun this week… with you." 

"I've had fun with you too," He pulled himself up, facing her in the darkness. The light from the fireworks danced in her eyes, drawing him closer. "Does it have to end?" He whispered, his hand finding hers on the blanket. 

"I'm heading back to the city," She told him sadly. "And you're probably going to be on a ship somewhere." 

"I don't want to leave you," He brushed his fingers through her hair, drawing her in to a soft kiss. "Close your eyes." 

"Why?" 

"Just trust me, and close your eyes." Bill laughed, waiting for her to comply. He unbuttoned his pocket and pulled out his gift to her, a silver charm bracelet. Gently he fastened it to her wrist, placing a kiss against her hand. "Open your eyes." 

She slowly opened her eyes, a smile forming on her lips, and she glanced down at her wrist. The bracelet hung loosely to her wrist, and she slowly spun it around to look at each charm. "It's so beautiful," She whispered. "I love it." She kissed him quickly, before sitting back to admire it again. 

"The charms I went searching for yesterday afternoon," He told her, watching as she took in every detail. "I wanted it to be perfect." 

"It is, it's divine," She told him sincerely. "Will you tell me about the charms, or do I have to guess?" 

He laughed and took her hand in his, running his finger along the bracelet. A silver star dangled just off her wrist, and he moved it slightly. "The star symbolises that trip I'm going to take you on when I'm Admiral of the fleet," He glanced up at her and grinned. "The wheel is as close as I could get to a Ferris Wheel, for something to go with the Carnival." 

"It's a good one," She assured him. 

"The book is because when I first saw you, you were reading. Although the angel also has to do with when I first saw you…" 

"Because I was lying in a field," Laura raised an eyebrow. "So you assumed I dropped from heaven?" 

"Something like that," He admitted bashfully. "And the heart is because I love you." 

She froze as the words hit her, staring down at the tiny silver heart. Her own heart stopped and she glanced up with a smile. "You love me?" She asked slowly, in an attempt to confirm something she wasn't entirely sure she heard correctly. 

"I love you Laura," He repeated with a nod of his head. 

"I love you too," She grinned leaning forward to kiss him. Her soft kiss began to deepen, and with ease she pulled him back down onto the blanket. There was a feeling, like fire burning, in the pit of her stomach, and she snaked her arms around his neck. She wanted to be closer to him, as close as humanly possible. 

He pulled back from the kiss, staring down into her eyes. "We don't have to do this," He told her softly, searching her eyes for any hint of doubt. 

"I want to do this," She assured him, resting a hand against his cheek. "But I hope you know how this works, because I've never done it before." A blush crept up her neck, although it was no time to get embarrassed. 

"We'll just have to wing it," He admitted. 

"This could turn out very wrong," She giggled, realising she wasn't the only one who was making a big decision. "But I'm willing to give it a go." 

"Everyone's got to start somewhere," He chuckled, leaning down to kiss her neck. 

"I'm glad it's with you," She whispered against his ear, arching her back as his teeth grazed a sensitive spot on her neck. 

They worked slowly, comfortably, as they began to explore each other. Learning what made the other shiver or moan. Every touch, every kiss, was a new experience to be savoured. They were testing the waters, slowly but surely, their chances of backing out beginning to drift into oblivion. Her fingers glided down his shirt, undoing the buttons as she went. She ran her hands up his torso, feeling his skin beneath hers, and relishing the moment. 

"You're so beautiful," He breathed, gently sliding her dress off her shoulders. He left a trail of kisses down her neck, leading to the soft curve of her breast. 

A mischievous smile played on her lips as she felt his hands slid back up her arms. "I'm becoming more exposed than you," She shrugged her shoulder as he moved to touch her bra strap. "I think something needs to be done about that." 

"What do you suggest?" He raised an eyebrow, although quickly caught her drift as her fingers danced along the waist of his jeans. 

"All the way," She whispered, bringing his lips back up to meet hers. 

He slowly pulled away from her, sitting back on his heels. She moved with him and slid her dress down over her hips as they knelt together. He pulled her forward, and she was willingly led. Her hands undid his pants as his ran up her back. They met in a kiss full of painful desire, and gone was their chance to rethink their situation. Clothing pooled at their knees. Her skirt with his shirt, her bra and his pants, all mixed together. He continued to kiss her, wanting to mark every inch of her skin as his own. Claiming her with every kiss. They moved together, back to the blanket, his hand skimming along her thigh as she wrapped her legs around him. She cried out as he entered her, causing him to stop.

They both held still and she closed her eyes tight. 

"Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly, not daring to move. 

"I don't know," She breathed. "It kind of hurts, but… in a good way, if that makes any sense." 

"We can…" 

"No we can't," She kissed him, silencing any concerns he had. "Don't stop."  
Cautiously he moved, watching her reaction. She arched against him, drawing him deeper as her body adjusted to the change. As he thrust harder she dug her nails into his back. He captured her mouth, slowing their movement as he relished her taste. But she needed more, and she ground her pelvis against him eliciting a guttural moan. She smiled against his mouth as she repeated the movement and he thrust into her hard. They cried out to the Gods, their voices lost to the sounds of the fireworks above them. It didn't matter.

They were the only two people in the world.

He stared down at her and she smiled up at him, fireworks reflecting in her eyes.

_tbc..._


	7. Pulled Apart

--

It had never felt so good to wake up in the morning. She felt so warm and considered not moving. The sun was only just starting to peek over the mountains and it occurred to her that she'd be expected to help with the tents. Laura sat up suddenly, reaching for her clothes. A hand grabbed hold of her elbow and she turned and smiled. 

"Sneaking off?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"No I was going to wake you," She replied, leaning back down to kiss him. "But I'm part of the Carnival family and everyone helps out. We have to be gone by midday." 

"Will you be around to have lunch?" He asked hopefully, sitting up as she handed him his clothes. 

"I think I can manage lunch," She slipped on her dress and grabbed her shoes. "Meet me at the gate by midday. Some of the kids stick around for a while." 

"I'll see you at the gate," He promised. 

"Hey," She knelt next to him with a bright smile. "Morning after and I still love you." She told him playfully. 

"I love you too," He laughed, kissing her softly. "See you at the gate." 

Slowly she pulled away from him, not daring to let go of his hand as she stood up. Their fingers slid against each other until only the tips were touching. With each move away from him she felt the chill of the morning air. They parted and he watched as she all but ran across the field. 

-- 

It was eleven o'clock when they'd finally finished all their chores. Laura grabbed her backpack and slung it over her shoulder. Spending half an hour at the beach with the other kids wouldn't kill her, and she'd be back in time to meet Bill before she left. She smiled, almost bumping into Peter as she began her walk. 

"Are you ready for some fun in the sun?" He asked playfully. 

"You know you sound like an idiot when you say that, right?" She muttered, pushing him away from her. 

"I only do it to amuse you Red," Peter laughed, and poked her in the shoulder. "So tell me what happened last night." 

"I wasn't about to tell you this morning," She muttered with a frown. "So what makes you think I'm going to tell you now?" 

"Brotherly intuition?" He replied hopefully. 

"You're not getting anything out of me Thrace," She told him and began to giggle. "But last one to hit the water is buying the double chocolate sundaes when we get home." 

"Go!" Peter yelled, sprinting off before she even realised he'd started. 

"You're a cheat Peter!" She yelled as she ran after him. 

-- 

As he stepped out of the shower, Bill stared at the mirror for a moment and smiled. A bite mark had been left on his shoulder. He couldn't help but laugh and had an urge to walk around with no shirt on all day, just to show it off. With a shake of his head he dried himself off and pulled on his shirt. It would be too disrespectful if he let people assume things about Laura. 

Not something a man would do about the woman he loved. 

Still only nineteen he had no right to consider himself a man, yet. But she was definitely a woman. She was strong-willed, elegant, and had a passion for life. He finished getting dressed and ran his hand through is hair. 

"Bill, you spend more time in the bathroom than Ellen!" Saul yelled as he banged against the door. 

"Well then why don't you go to her place," Bill yelled back. "She'd be out by now!" He laughed as he continued to check himself out in the mirror. 

"You're an ass!" Saul yelled, getting frustrated with his friend. He was about to slam his fist against the door again when it opened. "About frakkin' time." He growled. 

"Back off Saul," Bill frowned, as he pushed past his friend. "Learn some patience." 

Watching his friend sit down on the couch in their small hotel room, Saul began to clap loudly and hoot. "William Adama, you got laid!" He cried out, causing Bill to jump slightly. 

"Would you keep it down," Bill hissed at him. "The walls in this place are paper thin. I don't need everyone in the Fleet knowing about this." 

"Are you kidding me?" 

"Just leave it alone," He muttered, grabbing his boots from under the couch. 

"What, she wasn't good?" Saul frowned, not understanding why his best friend didn't want to claim bragging rights for such an important moment in his life. 

"No," Bill said quickly, shooting his friend a glare. "No, it was perfect. I just don't feel comfortable discussing it. It's a private matter." 

"I told you about my first time," Saul pointed out. "And some private stuff about Ellen." 

"And sometimes I wish you wouldn't," Bill cringed as he laced up his boots. "I don't want you eyeing Laura when you meet her." 

"You mean I'll actually get to meet her?" 

"One day," Bill stood up and smirked. "But right now, if you keep asking questions, I'm going to make you wish you'd been airlocked without a flight suit." 

-- 

"Laura!" Her mother's friend, Olivia, was rushing across the sand to her. "Laura, you have to come with me!" 

"Olivia what's wrong?" She called out as she grabbed her towel, wrapping it around her firmly. 

"Honey, it's your mother," Olivia said softly as she finally reached her. "She's collapsed and they've rushed her to the hospital." 

The world of the sixteen year old froze and then slowly began to spin. She'd lost her father and her sisters, anything but her mother too. Her mind was having trouble focusing as she grabbed her clothes and followed Olivia to her car. People were talking to her, but she couldn't hear them. Her mother had seemed fine. There was nothing wrong with her. It was all a big misunderstanding. They'd get to the hospital and they'd fine nothing wrong at all. It was just stress from everything that was going on around her. 

"…I told the medics about her cancer…" 

"What?" Laura suddenly threw her self back into the chaos of the world around her. "Why would you say that?" 

"Laura," Olivia paused as she started the car, staring at the girl sitting next to her. It occurred to her that Evangeline had not yet told her daughter what was going on. She rested a hand on Laura's knee. "Honey, your mother has breast cancer." She told her slowly. 

"No," Laura pulled away from her. "Because she'd tell me, because I'm all she has. We don't keep secrets from each other." 

"She found out a few months after you father and sisters…" Olivia let the sentence dissolve into nothing as she watched Laura put up a defiant barrier. "I thought she'd told you." 

"I want to see my Mom," Laura whispered, pulling her knees up to her chest. Everything was falling to pieces around her. She let her head drop against her arms, ignoring any conversation as they began moving. 

After a moment she turned her head to look out the window, but she didn't cry. She wouldn't cry. She had to be strong for her mother. It was time for her to take charge of the family, though it only consisted of the two of them, and she had to be there for her mother no matter what. Because the last thing her mother needed was a weak little girl. 

-- 

Bill sat outside the gate, watching the Carnival people leave with all their belongings. He waited patiently for Laura, running his hands through his hair every so often. There was a strong possibility that he was grinning like an idiot, but he didn't care. There was something about her that he couldn't quite explain, something that had drawn him to her days ago and held them together throughout the week. She wasn't like any other girl he'd ever met. She certainly wasn't like Ellen. 

He checked his watch every now and then. It had only been ten minutes, and he had arrived a little early. Still he was nervous, rubbing his hands together as he watched the people leave. His memory worked overdrive ensuring he didn't forget anything about her. 

Her hair was brown, but in the sunlight it seemed more auburn with the dark shades of red rippling through it. She smelt like – he tried to remember – cinnamon, perfectly crushed cinnamon. The thought amused him somewhat, and he chuckled. Her skin was soft and her lips more so. When she laughed it affected her entire body - her smiled brightened, her eyes glistened, and there was nothing more melodious in the worlds. 

When she didn't show on time, as he'd expected, he assumed she must have been busy. She'd turn up soon enough. There was no way she was going to forget. He didn't want to think about her not showing up, it was a ridiculous notion. 

He continued to wait as the last of the travellers left the fields, and it took him another two hours to admit to himself that she wasn't coming. 

-- 

Left alone on the beach, Peter noticed Laura's backpack sitting in the sand where she'd left it. Something shone from the side pocket and he bent down to pick it up, careful not to get it wet. He turned the small heart around in his fingers. 

On one side an 'L' was perfectly engraved, and on the other side a 'W'.

--  
**The End**  
--  
**A/N:** Thankyou to everyone who read and reviewed and talked me through parts that drove me crazy. I'm so proud of myself that I managed to finish this fic before I got too consumed with my other fic. But thankyou very much for reading.


End file.
